Heir Of Four
by KimPossible666
Summary: new year, new students, new romance, slight tradgedy.. ah hell i can't write reviews.. just see it for urself!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: we don't own anything.. just ourselves and whomever we made   
  
up.... but it'd cool if we owned certain characters tho.. *smirks* ahh   
  
how it would be if we owned Malfoy and the Weasley twins.... anyways   
  
onto the main point.. anything u dunt recognize is myne muahahahhahaah   
  
all mine anyways please read and review.. just so u know.. reviews are   
  
appreciated.. flames are used to toast marshmallows.. ONTO THE STORY!!  
  
*points a plastic excalibur to the sky and gallops away*   
  
  
  
~*Margeaux, Jessi, Melanie and Javier*~ 


	2. Prolonge

"So dad, where do we go next?" brown hair with natural blonde and red  
  
highlights shined in the sun as a young girl, probably 16 years old,   
  
looked toward her father for an answer.  
  
Severus Snape and Margeaux were walking in Diagon Alley getting   
  
school supplies. It was Margeaux's first year at Hogwarts, and the  
  
first time she'd ever met her biological father. She couldn't be more  
  
happy.  
  
"Madame Malkins, and the Magical Menagerie" Professor Snape smirked.  
  
"A'ight then!" she exclaimed, "ummmm, why are we going to the Magical   
  
Menagerie?"  
  
"To get you a cat, owl or even a raven if you'd like", said   
  
Professor Snape. Snape didn't have this niceness toward everyone, but  
  
he had always wanted to see his daughter again, and now he finally had.  
  
"I think I'll get an owl, zey are pretty creatures" Margeaux   
  
whispered as her eyes wandered around the shops that surrounded her.  
  
They walked into Madame Malkins shop and a hour later they walked out  
  
with new black robes, and baby blue dress robes. Then they went to the   
  
Magical Menagerie. There, Margeaux picked a soft black owl with emerald  
  
eyes.  
  
"'e's so pretty" She replied happily when her father asked her if she  
  
liked him  
  
"I agree with you" Snape replied.  
  
"Hey, look there is Skye! She made it to England without getting lost!"  
  
she started towards Skye shouting "Hey Skye!"  
  
"Jiggawho!?" Skye turned around and spotted her uncle and Margeaux.   
  
"Yo!" she replied walking to both of them.  
  
"How are you?" Snape said curtly.  
  
"Peachy" Skye replied.  
  
They the walked out of the Magical Menagerie and into Quality   
  
Qudditch Supplies.  
  
"I'm thinking of tryin' out fer beater zis year" Margeaux said jumping  
  
up and down excitidly.  
  
They spotted a really good broom called the Firebolter 3. They   
  
bought two of them, got the protection gear, then walked out of the   
  
shop. All three of them walked into the Leaky Cauldron and flooed   
  
out to Snape manor. They spent the rest of the summer there and   
  
practiced Quidditch to help Margeaux work on her beater skills. They   
  
all thought that this was the best summer ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You see that button down there? Push that if you wanna submit a review!   
  
Ideas are welcomed as comments, questions, flames and pretty much,   
  
that's it! Please send a review please pretty please, if you don't   
  
I'll put the bogey-bat hex on you! ~*Margeaux*~ 


	3. Platform 9 34

The end of the summer came about just as quickly as it had started.  
  
Margeaux and Skye were at Platform 9 3/4 alone, waiting for the train.   
  
Snape would have stayed with them, but he had to be at Hogwarts  
  
waiting to greet the students.   
  
Margeaux stood around chatting softly with random people while  
  
Skyes's eyes scanned the crowd, trying to find someone who looked  
  
interesting enough to talk with. She tried to strike up a conversation  
  
many times with people, but most just glared at her, said something  
  
about her being a weasel or something, and walked away. She pushed a  
  
strand of her shoulder length red-orange and blonde streaked hair   
  
away from her honey colored eyes.  
  
  
  
Margeaux came up to Skye, along with her, a very attractive blonde   
  
boy. He was about 5'8, creamy skin, and piercing grey eyes.  
  
"Skye, this is Draco Malfoy... Draco, this is my cousin Skye" Margeaux   
  
introduced the boy and Skye to eachother.  
  
"Yo Draco, nice to meet you" Skye said, extending her hand.  
  
"Hullo" Draco responded, starring at Margeaux.  
  
It was apparent to even the most unsmart person that he was  
  
interested in her. Skye sighed as Draco and Margeaux walked away. She  
  
stood there wondering if going to Hogwarts and staying with her uncle  
  
Severus was such a good idea. She began to debate going home, when   
  
suddenly, she saw something that caught her attention. People with   
  
firey red hair, alot of them too.   
  
She just stood there starring until one of them shouted to her.  
  
"Hey! Girl with the red hair!" shouted a tall boy in the group of red  
  
head people.  
  
Skye looked round to make sure they were talking to her. She   
  
tried to find someone else with red hair, but there was nobody. Only   
  
her and that huge group. Before she could even respond to her, they   
  
were walking towards her.   
  
"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley, this is my sister Ginny, my mom, and my   
  
dad" said the tall boy.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Skye Halliwell" Jessica responded.   
  
'So these must be the weasels' thought Skye.  
  
"Are you new here? You must be, you have red hair, and nobody here does  
  
but us" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yup, transferred here from America" Skye replied.  
  
"Why so far?" asked Rons mom in curiousity.  
  
"My mom heard about the school from my uncle Severus and decided it   
  
would be good for me to get my magic teaching there instead of from   
  
her"  
  
All of the Weasleys eyes got wide when she finished this   
  
statement. Had she said something wrong?  
  
  
  
"You... you're related to Snape?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yea... my cousin is his daughter" replied Skye, wondering why they   
  
didn't seem to like Snape.  
  
"WOW HE ACTUALLY HAS CHILDREN!?" Ron blurted.  
  
"Yea, but he gave her up for adoption for some funny reason, and her   
  
adoptive parents died in a car crash, so she went to be with her father  
  
again" explained Skye.  
  
"So dear, what year are you in? You lived in America did you? I bet   
  
there are many muggle artifacts" Mr. Weasley began going into his  
  
obsessive muggle mode.  
  
"I'm in 6th" replied Skye as Ron and Ginny began to pull her away.   
  
The train was now there. They met up with Margeaux, who was no   
  
longer with Draco, and together they all boarded the train.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now, you see that dead sexy button at the bottom of the screen? God do  
  
I love it. Click it and type whatcha thought of this chapter in the box  
  
that appears. Read and review the story, or i'll eat your soul!!!  
  
!@#$%^&*~Jess~*&^%$#@! 


	4. Aboard The Hogwarts Express

Skye and Margeaux sat with Ginny and Ron in a compartment in   
  
the large scarlet steam engine. They still had about 5 minutes until  
  
the train left Platform 9 3/4.   
  
Ginny kept looking out the window. She seemed anxious to find   
  
something. Everyone was wondering what she was seeking.  
  
"Gin, what're you looking for?" Ron asked out of curiousity.  
  
"I'm looking for Ha..." before she could finish her sentence, a tall,  
  
skinny boy with untidy black hair and emerald eyes boarded by glasses  
  
stepped into the compartment.  
  
"Harry! Long time no see mate" Ron said, signaling his friend to sit  
  
down.  
  
Margeaux and Skye looked at the boy in amazement. Was this   
  
really Harry Potter? Was he really the young man who stood before them?  
  
"Hi Ron, hi Gin, hi... um... who are those girls?" Harry questioned,  
  
glancing toward Margeaux and Skye.  
  
"Oh, well, thats Skye Halliwell. She transferred here from America" Ron  
  
said pointing to Skye.  
  
"And that's my cousin Margeaux Aiken" finished Skye.  
  
Harry, still standing, went and sat down between Skye and Ron.  
  
He extended his hand to Skye.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter" Harry said.  
  
Skye took his hand and shook it. Harry then shook hands with  
  
Margeaux. Then Margeaux stood up and headed toward the door.  
  
"I'm going to find Draco, I'll be back later" Margeaux said, then   
  
walked away.  
  
"Eww, she talks to that git Malfoy?" Ginny asked  
  
"Yea, I guess so, I think he likes her" responded Skye.  
  
"Oh my god Harry, can you believe that Skye and Margeaux are related to  
  
Snape?" Ron asked his friend.  
  
"No way!" Harry replied, somewhat shocked.  
  
"Yea way! He's my uncle, and Margeaux's dad" Skye stated.  
  
Margeaux came back about five minutes later, bringing Draco  
  
along with her. Draco tried to say something rude to Harry and Ron, but  
  
Margeaux told him that they were her friends, and she should leave them  
  
alone, so he did.  
  
For once, everyone was actually somewhat getting along. They  
  
were talking and chatting, when suddenly a new person stepped into the  
  
compartment. A tall boy, rather handsome, with shiny black hair and  
  
sparkling green eyes.  
  
"Wow, he's hot" Skye accidently thought aloud.  
  
The boy grinned, looked at her and winked. He looked around at  
  
everyone in the compartment, specifically at Harry. He seemed like he  
  
knew Harry forever, even though everyone knew they never saw eachother  
  
in their lifes.  
  
"Sacrateise Black's the name. Transferred here from America. Is it OK   
  
if I sit here with you?" he asked.  
  
"Black!? Are you in anyway related to Sirius?" asked Harry, Ron and   
  
Ginny in unison.  
  
"Yes, he was my father" replied Sacrateise.  
  
Most people could sense the sadness in his voice, so they did  
  
not question any further. They allowed him to sit with them, and they  
  
all talked casually for about 45 minutes, perhaps longer, when suddenly  
  
a giant castle came into view.   
  
"Well, it looks like we're here. Just try to keep our conversing small  
  
and non frequent, Weasel and Potty. Nice talking to you" said Malfoy  
  
as he stepped off the train with Margeaux.  
  
A new year at Hogwarts was beginning...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now, you see that dead sexy button at the bottom of the screen? God do  
  
I love it. Click it and type whatcha thought of this chapter in the box  
  
that appears. Read and review the story, or i'll eat your soul!!!  
  
!@#$%^&*~Jess~*&^%$#@! 


	5. Sortings

Many students crowded into the Great Hall. They then took seats   
  
with their appropriate tables. Skye, Margeaux, Sacrateise and   
  
the first years were in the hall leading to the Great Hall. Professor  
  
McGonagall then emerged.  
  
"Alright students, you will be led into the Great Hall to be sorted.   
  
I expect you all to be on your best behavior. There are four houses,   
  
Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Any rule-breaking,   
  
you will lose points and any good work you will earn points for your   
  
house" she said sternly.  
  
The students then walked into the Great Hall but Margeaux,   
  
Skye and Sacrateise stayed behind to see Professor McGongall.  
  
"Excuze moi professor, my name is Margeaux Aiken, I am in 6th year, as  
  
well as moi friends. May you help us?" She gestured to the other two   
  
behind her.  
  
"Yes, who are you two?" she asked in a strict manner to Skye and   
  
Sacrateise.   
  
"Skye Halliwell" said Skye.   
  
"Sacrateise Black" replied Sacrateise.  
  
"Oh my god, Sirius's child..." McGongall whispered.  
  
"Yes madam, I've just transferred from America."  
  
"Right away then, I'll notice Professor Dumbledore of your arrival."  
  
They then walked into the Great Hall, and Professor McGongall   
  
notified Dumbledore of the three that would be entering Hogwarts. She  
  
then placed a hat on the stool.  
  
In times of old when I was new  
  
And Hogwarts barely started  
  
The founders of our noble school  
  
Thought never to be parted:  
  
United by a common goal,   
  
They had the selfsame yearning,  
  
To make the worlds best magic school  
  
And pass along their learning.  
  
"together we will build and teach!"  
  
The four good friends decided  
  
And never did they dream that they  
  
Might someday be divided,  
  
For were there such friends anywhere  
  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
  
Unless it was the second pair  
  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
  
How could such friendships fail?  
  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
  
The whole sorry tale.  
  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those   
  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
  
Intelligence is surest."  
  
Said Gryffindor, "We?ll teach all those  
  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
  
And treat them just the same."  
  
These differences caused a little strife  
  
When first they came to light,  
  
For each of the four founders had  
  
A house in which they might  
  
Take those only those they wanted, so,  
  
For instance, Slytherin  
  
Took only pure-blood wizards   
  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
  
And only those of sharpest mind  
  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
  
While the bravest and boldest   
  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
  
And taught them all she knew,  
  
Thus the Houses and their founders   
  
Retained friendship firm and true.  
  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
  
For several happy years,  
  
But then discord crept among us  
  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
  
Had once held up our school,  
  
Now turned upon each other and,  
  
Divided, sought to rule.  
  
And for a while it seemed the school  
  
Must meet an early end,  
  
What with dueling and with fighting  
  
And the clash of friend on friend  
  
And at last there came a mourning  
  
When old Slytherin departed  
  
And though the fighting then died our  
  
He left us quite downhearted.  
  
And never since the founders four  
  
Were whittled down to three  
  
Have the houses been united  
  
As they once were meant to be.  
  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
  
And you all know the score:  
  
I sort you into Houses  
  
Because that is what I'm for,  
  
But this year I?ll go further,  
  
Listen closely to my song:  
  
Though condemned I am to split you  
  
Still I worry that it?s wrong,  
  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
  
And must quarter every year  
  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
  
May not bring the end I fear.  
  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
  
The warning history shows,  
  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
  
From external, deadly foes  
  
And we must unite inside her  
  
Or we?ll crumble from within  
  
I have told you so, I have warned you?.  
  
Let the Sorting now begin.  
  
The Great Hall busted into applause. Then they quieted down for the   
  
Sorting to begin.   
  
"When I call your name please come up to the stool to be sorted."   
  
Professor McGongall addressed.  
  
Allen, Jacob  
  
Slytherin!  
  
Grey, Amanda  
  
Hufflepuff!  
  
The sorting came to an end when Dumbledore addressed to the   
  
students:  
  
"Fellow students, it is my pleasure that we have two new students   
  
entering the sixth year, and one entering seventh year. Please welcome   
  
Margeaux Aiken, Sacrateise Black and Skye Halliwell"  
  
"hmm... you have great courage nonetheless, you are   
  
loyal to your father and everyone else around you, you are also cunning   
  
and mischievous, and you are very intelligent, but where to put you?"  
  
the hat whispered into Margeaux's mind.  
  
Margeaux didn't even have to say it out loud for the hat to  
  
know where she thought best for her to be placed. Into her ear, it told  
  
her that she made a good choice, then for the whole Great Hall, it   
  
shouted "RAVENCLAW!".  
  
The hat didn't even have to think for long before it placed both Skye  
  
and Sacrateise in Slytherin.  
  
The hall burst into cheers for the new students, then Professor   
  
Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"I have two words for you all, Dig In."  
  
The plates magically were filled with food. All of the students  
  
were hungry from their journey and ate like pigs. Professor Snape was   
  
wondering one thing, why was his daughter put into Ravenclaw? He was in  
  
Slytherin and her mother was in Gryffindor, but why Ravenclaw?  
  
He was still pondering on that until the feast was over. He  
  
walked over to Margeaux and told her that he wished to talk to her. He   
  
finished talking to her moments later and escorted her to Ravenclaw   
  
tower.   
  
"Alright now, the password is Flibbergibbit" Snape told her. "Goodnight   
  
Margeaux." He gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and went   
  
back to the dungeons. Margeaux walked into the tower and went to bed.   
  
She thought about the long day, and she soon fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, she woke up at 5:30 A.M. and walked to the   
  
Great Hall and whistled to her black owl with emerald eyes to come down   
  
and see her.   
  
"Here Nightdancer, I want you to take this to Quality Qudditch supplies   
  
and give it to the manager. Don't come back until you have what I need,   
  
ok? Margeaux said.  
  
Nightdancer have her a nip on the ear and left for flight.   
  
However, Margeaux didn't know that she was not the only person in the  
  
Great Hall...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh don?t you just love cliffhangers?   
  
Review review please! Press that prettyful green or blue button down   
  
there, whatever color it is. 


	6. Pranks And An Accident

"Margeaux, what are you doing up so early!?" questioned a deep voice  
  
somewhere behind Margeaux.  
  
Startled, Margeaux slowly pulled her wand from her pocket, and  
  
almost said a spell. She stopped when she realized who was near her.  
  
"Sacrateise, you scared me 'alf to death! What am I doing up? What are  
  
you doing up!?" she shouted at him.  
  
"Sorry girl, just trying to you know, relive my dads ways at Hogwarts.  
  
Jynxing a few tables to float in the air when people try to eat" said  
  
Sacrateise. He snickered a little.  
  
"I should tell Dumbly..." Margeaux started.  
  
Before she could finish, Skye emerged from under a table and   
  
stood next to Sacrateise.  
  
"Dudette, you ain't gonna do that. You'd totally get me in trouble to.  
  
And you know, that might ruin your dads reputation a bit!" Skye looked  
  
at Margeaux with a smirk on her face, knowing that any mention of her  
  
dads reputation getting ruined would make her keep her mouth shut.  
  
"Whatever!" said Margeaux as she stomped off to the Ravenclaw tower.  
  
Sacrateise and Skye both high-fived eachother. Then they walked  
  
around and went back to the Slytherin tower. They stayed there for   
  
about one more hour, until they heard students chattering, and going  
  
through the halls as they headed to breakfast.  
  
At breakfast, Skye, Margeaux and Sacrateise sat with the   
  
Gryffindors. Margeaux and Draco stared at eachother from across the  
  
hall, Skye talked with Ginny about pointless things, Ron sat staring  
  
at Skye, while Sacrateise told Harry what Skye and himself had done  
  
earlier that morning. As usual, Hermione had her head burried into a  
  
book.  
  
About 30 seconds later, the food appeared. As people began to  
  
dig into their plates, the tables started to break apart like puzzles  
  
and float in the air. The only table that didn't was Gryffindor.  
  
After 5 minutes, the teachers finally managed to mend all the  
  
tables and put them back where the belonged. Then, everyone ate   
  
breakfast. Soon after breakfast ended, all of the students headed for  
  
the first class of their day.  
  
For Ron, Harry, Hermione, Skye and Draco it was flying lessons.  
  
Margeaux was so good in potions, she was placed in advanced, so she was  
  
in class with Sacrateise.  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione, Skye and Draco stood on the Hogwarts   
  
grounds next to Crabbe, Goyle and Neville Longbottom. The teacher,  
  
Madam Hooch, was very old, and in her normal bad mood.  
  
"Allright, for those of you who don't know, I'm Madam Hooch. Welcome to  
  
flying lessons. On my whistle, mount your broom and kick off the ground  
  
with your right leg" she said in a formal voice.  
  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle and 20 people mounted brooms, and  
  
19 flew into the air. Neville Longbottom remained on the ground. Madam  
  
Hooch began shouting at him, and didn't pay much attention to the   
  
students in flight. Thats when it happened.  
  
She didn't like flying. She was terrefied of heights. She was  
  
afraid to keep her eyes open, so she didn't. She finally opened her   
  
eyes, but she didn't know how to control a broom. She lost control. Her  
  
broom went flying into the Whomping Willow.   
  
After the tree attacked her viciously, it finally let her go,  
  
and took its fury out on her broom. She lay unconcious on the ground,  
  
very still. All of the students ran to her. Madam Hooch became aware of  
  
the present situation.   
  
Since Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were pretty much the most  
  
capable of carrying someone, Madam Hooch had them carry the girl to  
  
the infermirary. While they ran her up the stairs, the girl tried to   
  
speak. No sound was issued. Her chest raised up, stayed for a while,  
  
then hollowed down as she gave her last breath. Her arm, which was  
  
rested at her side, fell limply and hung from her body between the two  
  
boys carrying her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Uhh.. sorry if i got a little descriptive in that. I was listening to  
  
"My Last Breath" by Evanescence while I wrote that. Anyways, hope you  
  
are enjoying the story, read and review please ^_^  
  
!@#$%^&*~Jess~*&^%$#@! 


	7. Authors Notes One

Okay, in response to present reviews:  
  
To oceanmist: thank you for correcting me... my computer lags and i   
  
start clicking my mouse a thousand times and it often messes things up.  
  
i fixed the error though.  
  
to the unknown reviewer: yea i know that, you didn't need the rudeness  
  
and sarcasm, damn.  
  
to hiddenshadows: yes i do have common sense, thanks for asking. that  
  
was a super rude review.  
  
to sillygoodwriterhehheh- okay go ahead and say my story sucks, at   
  
least try to be more constructive about it would you? why does it suck?  
  
that shows what a good writer you'll turn out to be! 


End file.
